La mordida del '87
by Maiden Mayhem
Summary: Somos pobres almas/ Que han perdido el control / Nos fuerzan a hacer este rol/ Atrapados aquí desde 1987/


**Incidentes en un restaurante local**

_xx/xx/xx87_

El dia de ayer, en el famoso restaurante para niños ''Freddy Fazbear's Pizza'' tomó lugar una tragedia que provocó mas perdida de la reputación de dicho lugar. Uno de los animatronics, el tan querido y animado ''Foxy, el pirata'' perdió control en sus circuitos, mordiendo brutalmente el cráneo de una niña del publico arrancándole el lóbulo frontal del cerebro. Ella fue trasladada inmediatamente a un hospital de guardia, su suerte de continuar viva fue increíble ya que no es posible una recuperación de una herida tan profunda. La madre de la niña demandó a Fazbear's Entertainment por miles de dólares como compensación, pero la compañía no se hizo cargo de dichos incidentes y fue forzado a cerrar sus puertas hasta nuevo aviso.

Un suceso similar habría ocurrido años antes, donde un asesino serial en traje de el animatronic Freddy Fazbear raptó y mato a 4 niños cuya identidad no ha sido confirmada. Esto no se podría haber sabido hasta que comenzaron a aparecer quejas de los clientes del restaurante, afirmando que desde el interior de los trajes de los muñecos se impregnaba un horrible olor a sangre y mocos, haciendo correr los rumores de que el asesino escondió los cuerpos de los niños dentro de los trajes. La empresa, dueña de la pizzeria, misteriosamente no ha dado la cara a ninguno de estos incidentes. ¿Que secreto oculta Freddy Fazbear's Pizza?

-''La mordida del '87''-

_Hoy se podría describir como el dia perfecto, el cielo estaba despejado y los pájaros cantaban...¿Que mejor manera de aprovecharlo que almorzando en el mejor lugar de la ciudad?_

-Hol-Hola mis amigos! Bienv-env-envenidos a Freddy fazbears Pizza!- dijo un oso de sorprendente tamaño, tomando de sorpresa a todas las personas en el comedor del restaurante. Su voz parecía entrecortada de todas las fallas en sus circuitos. -Acérquense, acérquense! Que yo y mis a-a-migos cantaremo-mos algunas canciones para usteeeEEeeDddes!-

Todos los niños presentes se levantaron de sus asientos junto de sus padres, corriendo alegremente hacia el escenario para admirar aquello que habían estado esperando. El show de Freddy el oso, Bonnie el conejo y Chica, la gallina.

Los muñecos comenzaron a cantar, tanto niños como adultos acompañaban con aplausos y tarareos las mismas melodías que entonaban los animatronics incesantemente desde ya hacia mas de 20 años...Una vez terminado el show, Bonnie y Chica retrocedieron con sonidos metálicos hacia el mismo lugar donde yacían antes de comenzar a cantar, salvo Freddy, que seguía en pie en la punta del escenario.

-Bu-bueno queridos amigos! No se vallan-an todavía que est-to todavía no ha terminado- dijo el oso caminando hacia un costado del escenario, parándose en frente de lo que parecía un pequeño vestidor con cortinas color índigo con doradas estrellas de decoración. A un costado del rincón se leía en un cartel: ''Cueva Pirata''

-Ayúdenme to-todos a llamar a nu-nuestro pirata fa-fa-favorito, Foxy!-

Los niños llenos de impaciencia y alegría, comenzaban a gritar el nombre del zorro, pero no obtuvieron respuesta.

_-(PoV Foxy)-_

_(Que hago aquí...Que hago aquí...No hay motivos, es injusto...Estoy cansado...Frustrante...Horrible, despreciable...)_

-Vamos amigos! Ayúdenme un poco! Fo-Fo-Foxy!-

_(Ya cállate de una vez, cállate...cállate...silencio...basta...)_

-Una vez mas pequeños, con todas sus ganas! Fooxyy!-

De repente un zorro de estatura similar al del oso abandonó su escondite de la cueva pirata, tenía un particular garfio en su mano izquierda y en su ojo derecho descansaba un parche típico de cualquier pirata.

-Yarr sucios marineros! Soy Foxy el capitán de este ba-barco, y ordeno que este oso sarnoso camine po-o-or la plancha! ¿Que opinan?-

Todos los niños del lugar gritaban que si alzando sus brazos, el oso se reía irónicamente mientras abandonaba el escenario dejando que Foxy tomase su lugar.

-Ho-ho-ho! Asi que se ha marcha-chado! (_Odio esto) _pues entonces niños jugare-remos a ser piratas por un d-d-día (_Saquenme de aquí) _Todos alzen sus brazos y griten como yo _(Porfavor ayudenme) _A que es divertido? So-o-on unos magníficos piratas! _(Perdidos _para siempre)...

El zorro sabía perfectamente como entretener a los infantes del público, con diversos juegos y canciones, ocultando que en realidad lo que sentía era odio profundo. Ya se había acostumbrado a lidiar con esto, pero comenzaba a agotarse.

Una pequeña niña del público, aparentemente baja y gritona comenzó a acercarse al enorme muñeco y señalarlo impacientemente

-Mami, mami mira mira! Es un enooorme zorro, tiene unas enormes patas y colmillos!-

-Si cariño...No me causes problemas...- le contestó su madre, distraída completamente y mirando para otro lado.

La pequeña aprovechó que su madre estaba distraída para atravesar los cordones y subir al escenario, justo donde el zorro estaba dando su función. El empleado del lugar, se acercó hacia la niña

-Ehh...Pequeña...Te sugiero que te bajes de ahí, Foxy no funciona totalmente bien asi que...-

-Eh?- preguntó la niña -Tu no eres mi madre! No puedes decirme que hacer!- le contestó caprichosamente

Al empleado, se le podía notar en su rostro el desinterés de la seguridad de la niña, solo estaba haciendo su trabajo...Al fin y al cabo, parte de la razón tenia.

-Uhm señora..- se acercó a la madre -Puede decirle a su hija que se baje del escenario?-

-Tu ves que este haciendo algo malo? Yo no lo veo, si quiere jugar con el zorro déjala jugar con el zorro- le contestó la mujer

Foxy miro fijamente a la niña, dentro suyo se preguntaba que hacía, y que le convenía salir ahora mismo de aquel lug...

-Mami mira! Que grande y ridícula cara tiene!-

El ha perdido la paciencia, no iba a dejar que aquella mocosa lo ponga en vergüenza.

-Mira esos ojos, woooh es tan estupid...-

Lo siguiente fue cuestión de segundos...

La mitad de la cabeza de la niña fue introducida dentro de la enorme y metálica boca del zorro, todos y cada uno de sus colmillos estaban enterrados profundamente en su cráneo que empezó a chorrear sangre por todos los lados de su cabeza. Hubo un silencio.

Pero inmediatamente se quebró, la pequeña comenzó a gritar horrorosamente fuerte, la madre observaba tiesa la escena, todos los padres con sus hijos del lugar huyeron horrorizados, y el empleado del lugar solo podía mirar atonizado, aunque solo le duró una fracción de segundo cuando atravesó la linea del escenario y tomó la cabeza de Foxy echándola para atrás. La madre y alguna gente que se había quedado contemplando esta escena corrieron a ayudarlo ya que la cabeza del animatrónic era enorme y difícil de levantar, pero al fin lograron apagar el sistema. La madre llamó a la policía y la ambulancia tardó un poco en llegar, pero cuando lo hizo se llevaron a la pequeña moribunda dejando al empleado solo en el lugar...

El solamente tomó al animatrónic, le pasó un trapo viejo por la boca llena de sangre y lo colocó en su cueva pirata, acto seguido cerró las cortinas y colocó un cartel en la entrada de su guarida. ''Fuera de servicio''

La noticia se expandió por todas las cercanías, dándole una horrorosa fama a aquel restaurante alguna vez amado por niños y adultos. Claramente, se vio obligado a cerrar por un tiempo, pero al parecer hace poco volvió a abrir...No me creen? Deberían hacerlo, este es mi primer día como guardia de seguridad nocturna, y no se que me espera ahí dentro...

* * *

><p><em>''Bienvenido a Freddy fazbear's Pizza. Un lugar mágico para niños y adultos por igual, donde la fantasía y la diversión vuelven a la vida''<em>

_-Fazbear _Entertainment.


End file.
